


Stop

by SimonsSavior



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dwight being adorable, F/M, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSavior/pseuds/SimonsSavior
Summary: Shameless, relatively plotless, smut.





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly I'm in writer mode ya'll and I HAD to write a smutty Dwight one shot. It's what we all deserve.  
> I'm so sorry.  
> (Also sorry for any mistakes I've been writing this for like NINE HOURS okay)

 

 

He has you pinned against the wall of his room; forehead resting against yours and hands in all the places they shouldn’t be. “D, stop.” You protest, but your words lack conviction. His thumb draws circles low on your hip; palm pressed against your stomach while his other thumb brushes your lips. “This isn’t right.” Your submission is scarcely a whisper as your lips hold dangerously close to Dwight’s.

“Nothin’ wrong about this...” He mutters, swallowing hard.

He can tell by the way your fingers slide inside his pockets to pull his hips flush against yours that you want this as much as he does, consequences be damned. But despite your advances, you’re still apprehensive. “If Negan finds out-”

He interrupts your concern, pulling his hand through your hair and lifting his eyes to meet yours. “He won’t.” And though you doubt his reassurances, you can’t help but give in to the unrelenting urge to kiss him, anyway.

His lips are warm; his mustache and unkempt beard soft on your skin as he kisses you back, slowly. You move your hands to his abdomen and he flexes gently beneath your touch. His delicate kisses grow deeper and his tongue tastes of cigarettes and bourbon – a reminder of how you’d both come to find yourself in this position.

_When Negan had invited his wives to spend the evening drinking with himself and his lieutenants, there had never been any mention of offering favours to his ‘top guys’. And although the opportunity had been presented to – and politely declined by – Dwight in the past, those cards weren’t on the table tonight. But you’d caught Dwight’s eye. And Sherry’s former husband or not, he’d caught your eye, too._

_“Another drink?” Dwight finds you leaning against the edge of the pool table. You sigh, accepting that one more drink is one step closer to numbing the pain of your miserable existence. You smile – fabricated enthusiasm – and hold up the glass. Dwight smirks shyly and raises the bottle of whiskey to fill your drink._

_“Thanks.” You tip the glass against his bottle before shifting over and nodding at the table – a gesture for Dwight to join you. You sit in silence for a short while, sipping the dark liquid before turning to look at him. His scruffy blonde hair is hiding his face, as you noticed it often does. You want to tell him he shouldn’t hide; his scars are just proof he’s a survivor. Instead you ask him the obvious. “I thought you’d be sitting with Sherry?” You glance across the room to where Sherry is perched beside Negan._

_Dwight huffs softly and licks his bottom lip. “I’m wastin’ my time thinkin’ I have a shot with her.” He takes a swig from the bottle. “An’ Negan’s just waitin’ on me to do somethin’ stupid.” He shakes his head. “I’m done with Sherry.”_

_You look down when you catch Negan’s eye, hoping he’s occupied enough with Sherry, Frankie and Tanya to bother coaxing you over to him as well. You shrug. “Well. You’re welcome to sit with me.” Truth is you’re glad for the company._

_But one drink becomes two, two becomes three, and by the time Negan drags himself away from the party with a wife on each arm, you’ve finished off most of the bottle between you._

_The room won’t stay still. You grasp Dwight’s arm to steady yourself, swaying on your feet as someone taps your shoulder. You turn to find Frankie smiling uneasily at you. “Hey, party’s over, let’s get you sobered up?” She suggests. You know you should go with her, but excessive alcohol consumption doesn’t always lead to the best decision making._

_“It’s okay, Frankie. Dwight can take care of me.” You turn back to Dwight, placing a hand on his chest. “Right, D?”_

_“Right.” He chuckles._

_Frankie leans closer to gain your attention and whispers into your ear, “Don’t do anything stupid, okay?” before planting a kiss on your cheek and disappearing._

_“So, D, your place got coffee?”_

As much as you want to blame your bad decision making solely on the bourbon, you know that in actuality every stolen glance, every cautious smile and every inadvertent encounter since you’d turned up at The Sanctuary two months previous, has led to this inevitability.

_You both want this._

Your fingers search for the buttons of Dwight’s shirt as he kisses you, and you pull them open one by one. His skin is hot beneath the fabric and his chest heaves beneath your fingertips as you run your hands over his thin yet toned frame. He moves his grasp from your hip to the top of your back, searching for the zipper to relieve you of the little black dress Negan would have you wearing. He takes his time, placing a hand on your chest as he unzips the dress.

He interrupts the kiss, creating a momentary space between you and sliding the straps of the dress from your shoulders. It falls from your body with ease, leaving you in a black lace bra with matching panties, and black heels. Dwight sighs appreciatively at your exposure before eliminating the space between your bodies once more.

He parts your legs with his thigh; the coarse denim of his jeans now grinding against your aching sex, and your underwear dampening at the satisfying friction he’s created. You roll your head back and he lowers his mouth, placing fervent kisses along your neck. He moves a hand to caress your ass whilst his other cups your breast. Teasing a sensitive nipple between his fingers through the thin fabric, coupled with the friction between your legs, causes a soft whimper to escape you. Your hands tangle through his hair and you moan when he sinks his teeth against your shoulder, before he peppers the area with soft kisses.

Dwight pulls back, hooking his fingers into the waistband of your panties as he drops to his knees in front of you. He removes them, slowly guiding you out of them and leaving you exposed before him. Lifting one of your legs over his shoulder he then grips your hips and works his mouth along the inside of your thigh. You close your eyes; fingers loosely gripping the back of his head as you brace yourself for what comes next.

And any doubt you had about what you’re doing with Dwight is completely eradicated when his mouth finds your pussy. He glides his tongue the length of your slit; tasting you; teasing the sensitive nerves. You groan as he laps at you, arching your back so he has to place his hand against your belly and guide you back against the wall. He holds you where he needs you as he sucks at your clit and brings you closer to ecstasy.

“Fuck, darlin’, you taste good.” He murmurs against you, barely audible buried between your legs. But all you can do is gasp in response; you’re finding it difficult to catch your breath. He soon moves his hand from your hip to tease a finger at your entrance, and he’s gradual; easing himself inside you to a point it’s almost torturous. Driving in and out of you, he flicks his tongue over your most sensitive spot, pushing you further to the edge. Adding a second finger he thrusts harder, picking up his pace and knowing you won’t last much longer.

Your head rolls back against the wall and your thighs begin to twitch; the point of your heels digging into Dwight’s back but he doesn’t seem to care. Reaching out you grasp a nearby book shelf to steady yourself; one hand still tangled through his hair.

“D, fuck, I’m – I’m gonna come – Fuck – ”

Your muscles clench and Dwight fucks you harder as you contract around his fingers. It hits you again and again as you try to resist calling out his name, begging him not to stop. And as you fall from your high he climbs back to his feet, pinning you back to the wall; his erection pressing into you though his jeans, desperate for release.

He stares at you with lips parted and breathing heavily. You press your lips to his; a soft kiss; the taste of cigarettes and bourbon now accompanied by the taste of yourself but you couldn’t care less; you want more of him.

With your lips still on Dwight’s you press your hands to his chest and push him carefully backwards. He wraps his hands around your waist bringing you with him as he stumbles back until the heel of his boots hits the leather armchair.

Bringing your hands up to his face you stroke his cheek. He flinches at first, but you’re determined to show him that no amount of scarring could put you off him. You move your mouth to his cheek and kiss him, brushing the hair from his face. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply as you move to his jaw; his neck; his collarbone. As you remove the shirt from his shoulders he opens his eyes again, shrugging it to the floor and then watching as you unfasten the belt on his loose-fitting jeans.

Freeing his cock from his boxers, you guide Dwight back into the armchair; dragging his jeans to his knees. He gazes up at you, grasping his cock as he watches you take off your bra and slip out of the heels. His hand pumps slowly around his cock as you lean forward and kiss him again; tongues fighting passionately in a messy and desperate kiss.

You lower yourself to his chest, biting hard enough to leave marks and make him jerk beneath you, before balancing on your knees between his legs. Releasing his cock, Dwight drags his fingers through your hair and reclines his head to rest across the back of the chair.

You grasp his throbbing length in your hand and glide over him; the head of his cock already glistening as you create a steady rhythm.

“Jesus, darlin’, you gonna put that mouth of yours to good use?” Dwight groans, and you smirk at his impatience before doing as he asks.

He expels another soft groan when you run your tongue along the underside of his cock. You repeat the motion, sucking at the head before taking as much of him into your mouth as you can. His grip on your hair tightens as you work your mouth over and over him, pressing your tongue firmly against him and tracing intermittent shapes at his tip.

“Oh, shit… God damn… I need that sweet pussy.” Dwight exclaims, reluctantly pulling you away from him. And as happy as you are to take everything he has to offer, you’re desperate to feel him inside of you.

Grasping your wrists, Dwight pulls you up and onto his lap, lining himself up at your entrance. You lock eyes with him as the head of his cock teases you. And with your hands on his chest and his on your hips he guides you downwards, driving deep into you and causing you to moan at the sensation. He lifts you back up and thrusts hard back into you, filling you entirely.

“ _Dwight_ …” You sigh his name as his hips thrust in time with you movements.

He smirks, brushing the hair from his face. “You fuckin’ like that, huh?” You can only nod in response. “ _Fuck_.” He sighs, wrapping his arms around your back and pulling you closer to him. You steady yourself with one hand on the back of the chair and one on his shoulder as he moves his mouth to your chest, sucking your nipple and grazing it with his teeth.

And though his movements are steady and somewhat gentle, the angle he’s holding you at drives his cock impossibly deep into you, making you gasp with every thrust.

“Harder… Dwight… I need more.” You plead.

“You sure?” He presses his forehead against yours, slowing his movements.

You nod. “Fuck me til it hurts, D.” Because when it’s morning and this is over, you want to remember it. You don’t want to feel numb anymore. “ _Please_.”

He stares at you, jaw clenched; you know he doesn’t want to hurt you.

He nods.

And then you’re on the floor with your back against the cold concrete and Dwight on top of you; his hands around your throat and cock seated deep inside you again. He fucks you harder; faster; slamming into you hard enough it’ll leave bruises. His face is close to yours; lips on your jaw and fingers tight around your throat.

You want to scream his name with every thrust of his hips but you know you can’t; the consequences don’t bare thinking about if anyone was to find the two of you together.

“You gonna come?” Dwight growls against your ear and you know he’s close to done. And you’re close to it again, too. You can feel the release creeping up on you.

“ _Uh-huh._ ” You manage to choke out, digging your fingers into his skin as he fucks you relentlessly. A few more thrusts and you’re there; muscles clenching; the familiar, intense heat searing through you as you gasp for breath. And then he follows; releasing inside you with a groan, movements slowing to a gradual stop.

Dwight attempts to catch his breath, heart pounding in his chest right along with yours. “You okay?” He whispers, drawing his face level with you. You nod and kiss him gently. He kisses you back; lips just barely touching in your exhaustion. Eventually he rolls away from you and onto his back.

“What the fuck did we just do…?” You close your eyes, contemplating the severity of your mistake.

“No one’s gonna know.” Dwight insists. “Don’t worry about…” He pauses, “Y’know, I can get pills.” You nod, the thought he’s just come inside you hasn’t even crossed your mind. You’re too preoccupied worrying about the immediate bruising. You shake your head. You can’t do this again.

_It was the whisky, definitely the whisky._

“You wanna stay?” Dwight offers, sitting up and dragging up his jeans. He reaches into the pocket and pulls out a cigarette packet and lighter before laying back down and turning onto his side to face you. You stare up at him and he smiles, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it.

You don’t want to leave. But you know you can’t stay. “Frankie already knows I’m here... If Negan notices I’m missing – ”

The smiles drops from Dwight’s face and he takes a drag of the cigarette. “Fuck Negan.” He growls, blowing smoke upwards.

“I do. That’s the problem.” You huff.

“That’s not what I meant.” He offers you the cigarette.

You take it. “I know, D.”

“I know it’s wrong. Shit. I know.” He smiles again, placing a hand on your face. “But don’t make this a one-time thing.”

“D, stop.” _Please_. You need him to stop before you fall for him more than you already have.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please, let me know what you think of this?? I love writing Dwight sooo opinions??  
> & kudos thank you I love you <3 <3 <3


End file.
